


Don't Leave Me

by ScorpianPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpianPrincess/pseuds/ScorpianPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John REALLY MISS EACH OTHER and get a little dramatic when they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This DID have a co-author/editor/general first opinionator but I just realized I don't know her username so I'll have to see about editing it in later maybe if that's possible idk.
> 
> Anyhow this is my first homestuck fic and actually the longest fic I've ever finished. I'm really bad at sticking to things.
> 
> Also in this fic, Jade and John couldn't contact the trolls and Rose and Dave during the 3 years they were flying through space and time.  
> So just... yeah.  
> And also I can't figure out how the hell to get the paragraphs to separate properly, so just deal with a massive fucking wall of text.

There was a sharp, girly squeal that made John look up from the food he was preparing for Casey.  
“what’s going on?” he asked to no-one in particular.  
Jade was over at the calendar, where she’d been keeping track of how much longer they had until they met up with the trolls and the ecto-siblings of the Strider-Lalonde family.  
“Tomorrow!” was all she had to say before John was jumping up and down ecstatically with her.  
Tomorrow. They had been sailing through space for three years as of tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would see their friends again for the first time in three years.  
John couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  
*-*  
They were almost done with the newest can town. Only a couple more additions and, of course, the grand opening before it’ll be done. Deep in thought, Dave started drawing a bank in chalk, half-watching his two companions work on the park, when Karkat tore in.  
“HEY. FUCKASSES. ROSE WANTS A MEETING UP TOP. SHE SAYS SHE HAS BIG NEWS, WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT WOULD ENTAIL.”  
Terezi, Dave, and the Mayor all picked themselves up off the ground with some grumbles and only one stick of chalk eaten before following Karkat up to the deck on their ship. Rose, Kanaya and Gamzee were already assembled. The jade-blood looked ready to whip out her chainsaw and snap off Gamzee’s head at any second, but Rose stood in the way making sure the clowntroll would be safe. Tensions had been a little high since Gamzee came out of hiding-and had only been coaxed out with a trail of various flavors of Faygo.  
When the stragglers had entered, Rose cleared her throat.  
“Last night I was gazing in my crystal ball, and I saw something rather interesting. Is anybody keeping track of how long we’ve been here?” Rose asked, looking around.  
Nobody spoke up or raised their hand, most looking pretty guilty. They’d all given up after about a year and a half.  
“Well, I saw that tomorrow, we’ve been here for three years. We’re meeting up with John and Jade.” Rose announced, smiling.  
Everybody started cheering-with the exception of Karkat, who began to grumble about how much he hated the peppy ecto- siblings. Even Dave couldn’t hide the wide grin forming. He was going to see his best bro for the first time in three years! Even better, he was going to have human company. Sure, Rose was human, but she could be a condescending bitch, and she also spent most of her time locked away with Kanaya. Plus, she was his sister. Ecto-sister, whatever floats your boat. Siblings get on your nerves after a while. (Those trolls had the luck to not have to worry about that family drama.)  
Just thinking about John’s derpy smile warmed Dave’s heart, not that he would ever admit it-not even to the “JUST1C3 BR1G4D3” or psychoanalytic siblings. He retreated down to his room (“RESPITE BLOCK” “Damn it Karkat I’ll call it what I want to”) and pulled out the one picture of John he had. He’d taken it right after John had reached God Tier, and the derp was floating in the air, suspended by his windy powers while smiling a massive smile that had no business being so adorkable. Whenever Dave looked at it, he became unbearably happy. He’d never admit it, but it’d been pretty rough not being able to talk to John. They’d been friends for the longest time, and while he was an idiot and a nerd, he was always there for Dave and always knew exactly what to say. If only he was gay… no. Dave had forbidden himself from thinking about the possibility of John being his boyfriend. No matter how big of a crush Dave had on him, he wouldn’t pressure John to be something he wasn’t.  
But damn, he sure envied Davesprite for being able to spend time with John. It was all going to change tomorrow, though. Tomorrow he’d get to give his bro a massive brohug and see his face up close.  
Tomorrow everything would be okay.  
*-*  
John was fliddling about in his room with Casey. It was really, really late, but John just couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t stop racing. Tomorrow! He was going to see Dave and Vriska again. It had been so long. Vriska still owed him a date! He was super excited, his first real romantic outing was going to be with Vriska, as she was the first girl he’d ever “taken an interest” in. Well, taken an interest in her personality. He’d taken interest in plenty of girls’ bodies. (*Wonk*) Blue-bloods aside, John was super pumped to see his best palhoncho too. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his picture of Dave. (Jade can shut up, he is not acting like a teenage girl with her first crush.) Originally, it was on one of Dave’s profiles online, and John had printed it out. He was wearing the glasses John had given him for his birthday, and he wasn’t smiling so much as smoldering in a completely ironic way. It always made John’s heart skip a beat, and after looking at it he would repeat to himself, “I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay,” because he wasn’t gay. Dave was just too hot for his own good.  
Though John would never admit it, if were to be gay for anybody, it’d be Dave. He’d be Dave-sexual. After all, Dave had been his best bro for forever, and they could tell each other anything and not be judged. Well, Dave would pretend to judge John, but John knew that Dave was just upholding his cool kid reputation. Sure, John had just spent three years hanging out with Davesprite, but it wasn’t the same. Maybe it was all the orange, but something was seriously different about Davesprite than normal Dave. (Jade: “It could be that he’s a giant feathery mopey sprite who is constantly angsty about doomed-you’s death.” John: “nah, that’s not it.”)  
John eventually fell into a fitful sleep, thinking about the Daves  
*-*  
Dave woke up to a knocking on his door. He shoved on his sunglasses before calling out, “who is it?”  
“It’S mE. mOtHeRfUcKiNg MaKaRa.”  
“oh come on in gamzee,” Dave climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt as Gamzee let himself in.  
“WhAt’S uP, fUcKeR?” Gamzee asked, tussling his already wild hair.  
“not much bro getting out of bed.” Dave rubbed his eyes.  
“We MeEt Up WiTh oUr BrOtHeR aNd SiStEr ToDaY.”  
A hint of a smile played across Dave’s lips, but was gone before Gamzee noticed it. “that’s right dude”  
“It’S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe We MaDe It ThIs FaR. fAtE sEeMs To Be OuT tO gEt Us.” Gamzee blinked slowly, once.  
“fate’s not going to get its way we’re made of fucking nails over here.” Dave yawned.  
“MaDe oF fUcKiNg NaIlS? BrO wHaT tHe FuCk DoEs ThAt MeAn?”  
“nothing just a human saying let’s go?” Dave was getting a little nervous, but thankfully Gamzee was too high to see that.  
“HeLl YeAh BrOtHeR. LeT’s Go WiTnEsS sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs.” He stood up and walked out the door, followed by Dave.  
When Dave got up top and saw the massive land mass they were approaching, he froze. Fuck. Was this really happening? What if John had become best buds with Davesprite instead of him? God. Fuck. Dave didn’t know what to think, but he was scared out of his fucking mind.  
Rose noticed him, paralysed and shaking slightly. She walked up to him.  
“Dave, are you okay?”  
It took Dave a while, but eventually he swallowed and shook his head once.  
“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, her therapist side taking over.  
Dave couldn’t bring himself to talk. He just stood staring out into space.  
“You’re scared of seeing John aren’t you?”  
Dave managed to nod. Rose was the only person he’d ever told about his crush on John. And he made her sign a patient-doctor confidentiality agreement first. (There was a bit of trouble over that... Rose: “Why on Earth, Alternia, and the whole asteroid do you need this?” Dave: “goddamnit rose just sign the fucking thing.”)  
“Well,” Rose started slowly. “There really is no way to get over this fear other than to see him for yourself. So come on.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his place, pulling him over to where Kanaya was standing. He stumbled along behind her.  
“Hey Kan. How’s it going?” Rose asked, smiling widely. Ever since she’d come out to Kanaya they’d been inseparable.  
“Hello Rose. It Is Going Surprisingly Well. We’ve Nearly Arrived At The Land Mass In Front Of Us.” Kanaya stated the obvious, then wrapped her hand around Rose’s, causing Rose to drop Dave’s hand causing Dave to fall over.  
“fuck rose thanks a lot for dropping me on the goddamned floor.” Falling onto the floor seemed to have snapped Dave out of his stupor, bringing him back to his normal douchebag senses.  
“Look who’s back to their normal dickhead self.” Rose retorted.  
“go fill a bucket lalonde.” Dave grumbled rubbing his head where he banged it on the hard metal railing.  
“Says the guy who’d be fucked if the imperial drones showed up at his door. At least I have a matesprit.” Rose stuck her tongue out at Dave.  
“immature bitch. there’s a shitton of hot alien babes wanting my ass. i walk out the door and i get a thousand pleas for my dick.” Dave stood up and brushed off his shirt.  
“We’re on a boat. You walk out any given door and the only ‘hot alien babes’ are Kan and Terezi.”  
“tz totally wants me” Dave flipped her the finger and walked away before she used her logic to beat him in their ironic showdown.  
When Dave turned back to the mass they were approaching, his heart started to race again. Fuck, he wanted to see Egbert so bad he could taste it. His body filled with a nervous energy and he couldn’t help but pace back and forth  
*-*  
John was so excited to see Dave again, and meet Vriska for the first time. (Noooo, he wasn’t being prejudiced against the others at all....) After he’d finally dragged his ass out of bed, he realized just how exciting today would be for everybody. Since then he’d been skipping around the ship humming and singing while helping Jade, Casey, Jaspersprite, and Davesprite clean up after all the consorts.  
“~jade, i’m so excited!~” John sang as he swept up all the dust on the floor.  
“I know, John. You’ve said so like a hundred times.” Jade was excited too, but John was getting on her nerves. She had a bit of a headache, and John wasn’t the world’s best singer. The high notes he was trying, and failing, to hit had sent Jaspersprite running.  
Casey came scurrying in. “Glub! Glub! Glub, glu-glub,” she said something in the weird salamander language that only John could understand.  
After he listened to the little yellow reptile, his eyes grew large. “WE’RE ABOUT TO LAND!” John screamed, running up the stairs as fast as his wiry legs could carry him. Jade followed close on his heels, her headache forgotten.  
*-*  
“HEY FUCKASSES, WE’RE LANDING!” Karkat shouted. Gamzee woke up from his nap, Terezi looked up from making a new sash for the Mayor, and Kanaya and Rose stopped chatting animatedly. Dave however, hadn’t moved in almost 45 minutes. He was leaning against the railing, watching the planet-ship-thing come closer. The others were landing, the ship slowly descending, and Dave’s heart was skipping beats. He was so close to seeing John! However, as their vehicle began to settle on the rocky terrain Dave noticed something.  
The plain was expanded far into the horizon, and John and Jade’s ship was nowhere to be seen.  
While everybody else climbed down the ladder onto the dusty ground, Dave turned to the one person he really got along with that was present.  
“hey tz wanna go for a walk?”  
*-*  
John and Jade clambered off their ship and looked around. The trolls and human companions were nowhere to be seen. In fact, they couldn’t see anything for miles.  
John turned to Jade. “wanna walk around a bit? maybe we’ll be able to see them.”  
“Whatever you want John! I’m sure whatever happens we’ll find them soon!” Jade was back to her normal, peppy self.  
The ecto-siblings joined hands and began to walk. If all else failed, at least they were together.  
*-*  
Dave and Terezi had been walking for about an hour, when Terezi finally questioned his motives.  
“H3Y COOLK1D, WHY 4R3 W3 W4LK1NG? YOU’V3 H4RDLY S41D 4 WORD S1NC3 W3 L3FT TH3 OTH3RS. SOM3TH1NG ON YOUR M1ND?”  
Dave knew that Terezi knew that something was up, she hadn’t licked him at all in the past hour. THAT was some suspicious shit. Dave wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong that easily though.  
“nah i’m fine terezi i’m just not feeling chatty right now and i wanted to get away from the asshats that we call our friends”  
“OK4Y TH3N COOLK1D. WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y.”  
They walked in silence for a while more. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Terezi lifted her head to sniff the air.  
“COOLK1D…” Terezi said hesitantly.  
“wha—“ Dave was interrupted by a massive force pushing him to the ground.  
*-*  
John and Jade had been walking for over an hour, when Jade jabbed John in the ribs. He sucked in a breath and looked up. There were two figures on the horizon, walking away from them. One had the tall, lanky figure of Dave, and the other had the short, curvy figure of who he assumed was Terezi. John felt his heart swell.  
His mind was consumed with thoughts of hugging Dave. He honestly didn’t give a fuck what the consequences would be, he just wanted to hug his friend.  
John summoned the wind, it picked him up and carried him to the pair in seconds. He dropped himself onto Dave and wrapped all of his limbs around the teenager, who was now flat on the rocks.  
“DAAAAAAAAVE!” John screamed. (Jade: “Damnit John I though you stopped using all the eights.” John: “nope!”)  
*-*  
“DAAAAAAAAVE!” a voice screamed. Dave’s brain placed the voice before John had even finished screaming.  
“john you fuckass that hurt” Dave complained, peeling a pebble off his face.  
“oh my god dave i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to! are you oka—“ John had rotated so he could see Dave’s face, and he was rendered speechless. It had been so long since he’d looked into those red eyes through the shades.  
Dave was just as shocked as John. In the three years since they’d last seen each other, John’s face had filled out a little bit, and while he still had the same derpy eyes and smile, he was handsome as fuck.  
“fuck” Dave couldn’t help it. He swiftly shifted so John was straddling him, and then wrapped his arms around John as tightly as he could, before burying his face into John’s neck. John sighed deeply and hugged him tighter.  
“H3H3H3H3H3H3H3 COOLK1D YOU LOOK FUNNY.” Terezi giggled.  
“fuck off tz” Dave’s voice was muffled by John.  
“F1N3. 4SSHOL3.” Terezi headed towards Jade, who’d been left behind by John and his wind.  
Dave felt a wetness on his shoulder. It took him a second, but he realized John was crying.  
“i-i-i missed you s-so fucking much, dave. l-like i... words don’t e-even…” John stuttered.  
“john” Dave whispered in John’s ear.  
“w-what?”  
Dave’s sunglasses got caught on John’s shoulder and fell off. He looked into John’s eyes without bothering to pick them back up, and John noticed he was crying too.  
“don’t ever leave again”  
John started sobbing, crying into Dave’s shirt. Dave tried to pat his back comfortingly, but found it difficult to muster the will to let go of John for even a second. They laid there for at least ten minutes, until Dave noticed Jade and Terezi coming awfully close.  
“we should probably get up and go back to the others” Dave suggested unhappily.  
“fuck no,” John replied without hesitation.  
“come on bro we gotta get up before they think we’re fucking or something”  
John groaned.  
“unless you’re gay now and you’re okay with them thinking that”  
John leaped to his feet, as if Dave was on fire.  
Dave couldn’t help himself, he started laughing hysterically.  
“what? i’m not gay and you know it!”  
“i know dude it just gets funnier every time” Dave picked himself off the ground and put his sunglasses back on, wrapping his arm around John’s shoulder in the process. In response, John snaked his arm around Dave’s waist. Dave had gone through a growth spurt, and while John had too, Dave was still several inches taller. They approached Terezi and Jade.  
“nice to see you too Dave,” Jade said accusingly.  
“whatever harley” he punched her shoulder gently to show he was joking, and she couldn’t help but smile. Together the four of them made their way back to the other trolls and Rose.  
*-*  
Dave and John stayed connected the whole walk back, afraid that if they let go of each other, one of them would disappear again.  
When they came within shouting distance of the makeshift camp that had been created, John took the opportunity to call out, “we’re BAAAAAAAACK!”  
Karkat looked up from the recuperacoon he’d been setting up. “FUCK. SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW. MY THINK PAN HURTS ALREADY FROM THEIR MERE PRESENCE.”  
“i hate you too karkat!” John informed him happily. “in a completely platonic way, of course.”  
Everybody gathered around to say hello to the other two humans. After a lot of hugs and fist bunps, John looked around, and he realized somebody was missing.  
“hey… where’s vriska?” He asked Rose.  
“Oh… I’m sorry John…” A heartbeat later John’s expression crumpled in realization, and the happy grin he had been sporting drained of joy while staying plastered on his face. He dropped Dave’s hand and ran off.  
“fuck i’ll go get him” Dave chased after John.  
Unfortunately, John had his windy powers. Dave couldn’t see him anywhere. He spent well over an hour calling out into the darkness. He was getting tired from all of the hiking around, when he heard somebody crying softly.  
Dave jumped over a boulder and nearly landed on John, who was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face.  
“come here” Dave requested, sitting down and holding out his arms.  
John shook his head and stumbled to his feet, trying to run away. Before he could call the wind, Dave had flashstepped in front of him and wrapped him in a hug.  
John didn’t resist much, he just folded into his best friend.  
“why didn’t anybody tell me?” John whimpered  
“i’m sorry bro there was just never a good time” Dave sounded highly remorseful. “so much shit was going on and we didn’t want to distract you”  
“how’d she die?” He asked quietly.  
“terezi finally got her revenge”  
John mumbled something Dave couldn’t hear.  
“what?”  
John mumbled something again, only marginally louder.  
“what? dude you’ve gotta speak up”  
“THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH. VRISKA WAS THE FIRST GIRL… THE… THE FIRST GIRL I EVER REALLY LOVED. AND THEN TEREZI HAD TO GO AND FUCKING KILL HER FOR SOME FUCKING REVENGE. VRISKA CHANGED SHE REGRETTED KILLING ALL THOSE FUCKING PEOPLE. SHE REGRETTED BEING A 8LUH 8LUH HUGE 8ITCH. SHE WAS GETTING BETTER. a- and she never got the fucking chance. i never got to actually meet her, actually talk to her, actually kiss her.  
I WENT THROUGH SO FUCKING MUCH. we all went through so fucking much. whenever I did something really tough i thought to myself, ‘gee, i bet vriska would be proud of me right now.’ BUT THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS FUCKING DEAD. FUCKING DEAD. I’VE BEEN HOPING THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME FOR… for fucking nothing. i have been thinking this whole time that someday i’ll get to hold her. she’ll be my first kiss. i’ll love her and she’ll love me and even though we’ve both been through shit that would kill most people but we’re stronger than that. BUT FUCKING TEREZI WENT AND RUINED EVERYTHING. she ruined fucking everything. damn it! DAMN TEREZI. i… i fucking… i fucking HATE her.” John choked out the last couple words and with that, he dissolved into a pile of tears and blue pajama-fabric.  
Dave didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen John so angry. Hell, he’d never seen John angry at all. John simply wasn’t an angry person. He felt a little bad for hanging out with Terezi, but TZ had a reason to kill Vriska, after all. Even though Vriska was God Tier she stayed dead, so her death must have been just. (Or heroic. Oh, who was he kidding? That would never happen. She got suckerstabbed, for God's sake.)  
John clutched onto Dave, his fingernails ripping Dave’s shirt and clawing his skin. Dave didn’t even wince, just held onto his broken friend. He would never leave John. They’d both been left one too many times, and all they really had left was each other.  
For some reason, memories of Bro resurfaced as he watched John cry. Bro might not have been the best guardian, but he was Dave’s brother. Nothing could change that. He’d grown up respecting Bro. Bro was his role model. They loved each other. Even though Bro had the weirdest fucking puppet fetish ever, and before he learned to dial the pizza place or cook he usually ended up eating crackers for dinner, and sometimes Bro would come home high or drunk and stagger around the house giggling, and Dave learned about sex in like 3rd grade when Bro left a porn video running, and the teachers were always worried and calling social services, Dave still loved him. Bro was the one who taught him to be aloof and cool and then everybody would look up to him. Bro died fighting Jack Noir. If only Dave had been there, maybe he could have convinced him not to take on the fucking mutant bird.  
Dave had hardly cried when Bro died.  
But tonight, tears started streaming down his face faster than he could handle. They’d lost so much playing this SBURB game. Hell, they lost Earth playing the game. They had almost died more times than they could count, their closest friends and family had died, they’d lost their homes, they’d been injured, tricked, fucked with, fought, they had to watch their back every move they made, they were different from when they began, for better or for worse. They were fighters, that was for sure. But sometimes even fighters need a break from fighting.  
Tonight was their break.  
Dave curled himself around John, pulling him close. They lay there together, crying themselves to sleep.  
*-*  
The bright sunlight rising over the horizon startled John awake. Well, at least he thought it was sunlight. They weren’t even in the solar system any more, so he couldn’t be sure.  
John’s side ached from lying on the rocky ground all night, and his neck was stiff. He moved to stretch, when a form stirred beside him. It was Dave. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and the sunlight reflecting off his golden-blonde hair only made him look better.  
Dave’s eyes flicked open, their red irises glinting in the dawn.  
“morning sleepyhead!” John exclaimed much too cheerfully for somebody who, less than 10 hours earlier, had been damning Terezi.  
Dave groaned and rolled over, quipping a swift “too early to be awake” at John.  
John shrugged and stood up, stretching all of the kinks out of his sore body.  
“fuck these rocks are uncomfortable” Dave sat up and pulled off his shirt, bundling it under his head as a pillow. Unfortunately one shirt doesn’t make that great of a pillow.  
“Here!” John remove his shirt, God Tier hood and all, and placed it under Dave’s head. Because of the sheer length of the hood, it made a really, really nice pillow.  
Except, now Dave couldn’t stop ogling John, so sleep was pointless anyway.  
John had developed a little bit of muscle over the past three years. Not enough to be noticeable under his T-shirt, but without a shirt… God DAMN. He also had the beginning of a six pack, and Dave couldn’t take his eyes off.  
After about 10 minutes of watching John play with some rocks he picked up, Dave sat up.  
“Not going back to sleep after all?”  
“your fucking six pack is keeping me awake” Dave glared at John. “how the hell did you get that thing anyway?”  
John shrugged. “I guess carrying around computers and stuff for the nakadiles and salamanders paid off. Anyway, you have some pretty nice muscle going on yourself.”  
Dave looked down at his own six pack and shrugged. “bro dragged me to the gym with him a lot and exercising is a hard habit to break” Mentioning Bro reminded Dave of last night, and he stared into space for a bit before shaking it off.  
“We should probably be heading back to the others.” John held out a hand to pull Dave up.  
“yeah i guess” Dave took John’s hand, and stood up. John had been pulling a bit too hard and Dave stood up with a bit too much momentum, causing John to pinwheel backwards and Dave to stumble after him. John landed flat on his back with a thump, and Dave landed on top of him.  
John started laughing. The light hit his face perfectly, making his hair and eyes shine, reflecting off his glasses, pretty much making him the most attractive motherfucker ever. Dave couldn’t help himself, the timing was perfect. He leaned forward just a little and placed a gentle kiss on John’s lips. It was just a peck, he didn’t want to pressure John after all.  
When Dave pulled away, he eyed John warily. Did he go too far?  
John hesitantly licked his lips, and whispered, “do that again, please?”  
Dave eagerly complied and kissed him. It was a longer kiss, since Dave knew John wasn’t going to react negatively.  
John broke off this time. He just looked at Dave, his piercing red eyes, his glistening lips, his slanted nose, his shiny blonde hair.  
Then he shoved Dave away and sprung to his feet.  
“FUCK. fuck. fuck. fuck. dammit. DAMN. god, what’s wrong with me? shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. fust, FUCK.” John paced back and forth, spewing out a string of profanities.  
Dave lay on the uneven ground, staring at John in shock. He… he kissed John. Then John asked him to kiss him a second time. Now John was swearing at the sky. What?  
“john?” Dave questioned quietly. John didn’t appear to hear him.  
“john?” Dave repeated, louder this time. John stopped pacing in order to look at him.  
“what the fuck do you want?”  
Dave was taken aback by John’s rude manner. “are you okay?”  
“NO. fucking fuck FUCK.” John shouted. He almost seemed frantic now.  
“what’s wrong?” Dave asked, standing up and putting his shades back on.  
“I’M NOT GAY! or… i don’t think i am.” John kicked at a rock, frustrated.  
“there’s one way to tell…” Dave trailed off.  
“what is it?” John asked, legitimately curious.  
Dave looked at John over the top of his sunglasses, a devilish glint in his eye. “sloppy makeouts”  
John looked doubtful for a second, then shrugged. “eh, why the fuck not? YOLO, right?”  
Dave stared at John in disbelief. “did… did you just say YOLO?”  
John laughed. “isn’t that what all the niggas say now?”  
Dave couldn’t help it, he started laughing too. Before long they were both doubled over with tears streaming down their faces.  
Dave straightened up and looked at John. John looked back at him, and they both dissolved into laughter again.  
They managed to calm themselves down after nearly twenty minutes of laughter, and John plopped onto a nearby boulder, obviously not ready to leave. Dave settled onto a boulder not far away, and together they sat in companionable silence.  
Several minutes had passed with neither of the boys saying anything, when suddenly John spoke up.  
“were you serious about the sloppy makeouts?” he asked.  
“of course bro”  
“well then… um… do you maybe…” John trailed off awkwardly.  
“dude if you want to have sloppy makeouts come makeout with me” Dave was amused by John’s hesitant awkwardness.  
John slowly stood up and crossed the space between the two of them.  
“uhm… wha—“ Dave cut off John’s stuttering with a slow, passionate kiss.  
John pulled back first, and Dave prepared himself to be brutally let down. But John just went back in for seconds. John kissed him gently, but there was still a firm pressure that told Dave that John wanted this. So what else was Dave to do but kiss him back harder?  
It became a game, seeing which one of them could kiss harder than the other. John’s buck teeth caught the edge of Dave’s lip and pulled. Dave groaned pushed his tongue into John’s mouth. John pulled back, startled, but then nibbled at Dave’s ear. Dave smiled and sucked on John’s neck. John gasped, then kissed Dave again with a pressure that surprised them both. Dave, not one to lose such a game, kissed John with as much force as he could muster.  
John broke off, panting.  
“so, gay?” Dave asked, trying seem cool and collected.  
“i-i don’t know. how am i supposed to tell?” John was flustered and confused.  
“did kissing a guy turn you on or not?”  
“i— i guess so?”  
“it’s a yes or no question fuckass” Dave was getting a little irritated. Would John just hurry up and admit he was gay?  
“well… i guess it gave me a bit of a boner…” John trailed off, ashamed.  
“dude” A little bit of a smile played on Dave’s lips.  
“what?”  
“did you enjoy it?”  
“y-yes… who wouldn’t?”  
“a straight guy that’s who” Dave grinned triumphantly. “welcome to the world of queerdom”  
John frowned for a second, then looked up at Dave. “if i’m gay, why did i have feelings for vriska?”  
Dave leaned forward and pressed his mouth to John’s ear. “it’s called bisexual”  
John twisted his head and planted a feather-light kiss on Dave’s lips.  
“let’s head back, before they decide we’re dead.”  
Dave smiled, picked up his shirt, and grabbed John’s hand. “let’s go bro”  
John looked at Dave deviously and said, “wait, just a second.”  
“what? dude we’ve been gone for like 12 hours”  
“i know it’s just…” John slipped his shirt back on and put on his hood.  
“just what?”  
“we’ll get back a lot faster if i do the windy thing.” John explained with a smirk.  
Comprehension dawned on Dave’s face just a moment too late, as the wind picked up and pulled both him and John into the air, swirling them around and pushing them in the direction of camp.  
“EGBERT YOU FUCKASS” Dave called over the sound of the wind.  
John’s just smiled.  
The end


End file.
